Our Family
by magbe3
Summary: Nggak tau summarynya apa/WonSung/YAOI/M-PREG/DLDR!


**Our Family**

**Cast: Yesung, Siwon**

**Pair: Wonsung**

**Warninga: Yaoi, OOC, M-PREG, gaje dan ketidak bagusan lainnya**

**Disclaimer: cast di sini bukan milik saya, tapi ff ini asli keluar dari otak saia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ya Sungie, Wonie. Semoga kalian bahagia". Ujar seorang namja manis kepada Yesung dan Siwon yang saat ini tengah berbahagia. Ya… hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka, hari di mana akhir dari perjalanan kisah cinta mereka.

Yesung dan Siwon sudah lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya mereka merajut asmara. Sudah banyak cobaan dan halangan yang mencoba untuk menggoyahkan cinta mereka. Tapi Yesung dan Siwon bisa mengatasi cobaan tersebut.

Dan tepat sebulan yang lalu Siwon melamar Yesung dan memintanya menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Seperti janji yang telah mereka ikrarkan tadi.

Dan disinilah mereka saat ini, di rumah baru mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya perjalanan mereka masi panjang.

.

.

.

"Hahhh aku capek". Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Sambil memijit punggungnya pelan.

Yesung tersentak saat sebuah tangan menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ke wajahnya. Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati Siwon-sang suami yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Minumlah".

"Gomawo". Yesung mengambil gelas tersebut, sedikit meniup-niup asapnya yang mengepul. Dan meminumnya.

"Apa kamu lelah baby?". Siwon mengusap kepala yesung lembut dan menyandarkan kepala Yesung di dadanya. Yesung menyamankan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Usapan lembut di kepalanya sungguh membuatnya nyaman.

"Wonnie…". Rengek Yesung manja. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Mmmm… waeyo baby?". Balas siwon singkat.

"Apa kau lihat tadi, anaknya Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu menggemaskan". Ucap Yesung semangat.

"Jadi?".

"Aku juga ingin punya baby yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti mereka Wonie". Rengek Yesung manja. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Jhinja?". Tanya Siwon. Masi dengan terkekeh.

"Tapi apakah aku bisa punyak anak?". Yesung mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah bersandar di dada Siwon. Sambil mengusap perutnya yang datar.

Siwon menyeringai menanggapi pernyataan Yesung barusan.

"Ayo kita coba". Yesung membulatkan matanya. Dan saat yesung masi berfikir dengan perkataan Siwon tadi. Ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon takut jika ia terjantuh. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak hari pernikahan Yesung dan Siwon, tak ada masalah yang menimpa keluarga kecil mereka. Mereka sungguh hidup dengan bahagia sekarang.

Siwon mengerjabkan matanya saat cahaya matahari memasuki retina matanya. Membuat Siwon harus segera terbangun.

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya, dan saat itu ia dapat melihat seorang makluk tuhan yang begitu indah tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Lelap. Wajahnya begitu tenang.

Entah sihir apa yang di pakai oleh namja itu, hingga Siwon sangat mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang satu itu.

Siwon mencium bibir Yesung sekilas. Takut membangunkannya. Namun sepertinya Siwon tidak berhasil, karna Yesungnya telah terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Pagi Baby…". Sapa Siwon dengan senyumannya yang cerah bahkan mengalahkan cerahnya matahari.

"Mmmm pagi Mr. choi". Balas Yesung.

"Ya… sungie baby, kenapa kau begitu indah, hah…". Ucap Siwon sambil menghujani Yesung dengan ciuman di wajahnya.

"Choi Siwon! Kau mesum, stop!". Perintah Yesung sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajah Siwon dengan tangannya.

Namun Siwon tak menggubrisnya, bahkan ia semakin menjadi-jadi menciumi wajah Yesung.

Dan berhrnti untuk mencium bibir Yesung yang sedikit terbuka.

Setelah beberapa lama Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Dan menatap Yesung yang tengah berusaha mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk masuk ke paru-parunya yang sudah kekurangan stok oksigen.

"Hyung… kita lanjutkan yang tadi malam ya…". Ucap Siwon dengan polos. Saat Siwon akan kembali menyerang Yesung. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan mual di perutnya. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang masi polosnya.

"Hoekkk". Terdengar suara Yesung dari arah kamar mandi. Siwon yang khawatir dengan sang istri memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"Gwenchana baby". Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung pelan. Seolah dengan melakukan hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengah Yesung rasakan.

"Anni… aku merasa mual Wonie… sungguh ini tidak mengenakan". Ucap Yesung pada Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ok.. nanti kita ketempat Hangeng appa. Kita akan memeriksa keadaanmu". Yesung mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana appa keadaan Yesung?, apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia menderita penyakit berbahaya?". Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi kepada Hangeng yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. setelah memeriksa keadaan Yesung.

Yesung menatap tajam Siwon. Karena Siwon yang tidak sabaran.

"Hahaha… sabar dulu Siwon, tenang Yesung tidak apa-apa. Dia juga tidak menderit penyakit berbahaya". Terang Hangeng.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia takut jika sang istri benar-benar menderita penyakit berbahaya. Bukan berarti Siwon tidak mencintai Yesung lagi, hanya saja ia pasti akan begitu sedih melihat Yesung yang kesakitan

"Lalu Sungie kenapa appa?".

"Sebenarnya ini kabar bahagia". Siwon mengangkat alis matanya. Mana mungkin kabar bahagia jika Yesung mengatakan ia kesakitan dan mual begitu.

"Cepatlah appa.. jangan berlama-lama seperti ini".

"Ok. Ok. Appa tidk bercanda lagi. Selamat Siwon, Sungie. Sepertinya Appa akan menjadi seorang kakek". Tutur Hangeng. Membuat Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Mwo… appa! Apa aku sedang hamil appa?". Ucap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Terlihat rona bahagia dari wajahnya.

"Wonnie… kita akan punya baby… wonnie… kita punya baby". Ucap yesung riang ia melompat-lompat kegirangan. Seakan-akan ia lupa bahwa ia sedang hamil.

Siwon yang baru saja mengerti maksud perkataan Yesung tadi, ikut berteriak riang sambil memeluk Yesung.

"Hahaha aku akan jadi appa..". ucap Siwon sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Ne wonnie.. aku sangat senang".

.

.

.

"Baby, kau mau kemana?". Tanya Siwon saat Yesung berdiri dan berjalan dan meninggalkannya.

"Heh, aku mau ke dapur. Aku haus".

"Tidak usah… biar aku saja yang ambilkan. Ok.". Siwon berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapaur. Sedangkan Yesung, Ia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon muncul dari dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Ini". Siwon menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada Yesung.

"Ah. Ne, gomawo". Yesung meneguk gelas yang berisi air tersebut hingga habis.

Siwon memilih untuk duduk di samping Yesung yang tengah membaca buku.

"Hyung…". Ucap Siwon pelan. Yesung menengok kearah Siwon.

"Mulai sekarang hyung tidak boleh kerja terlalu keras. Arra?". Perintah Siwon kepada Yesung.

"Waeyo?".

"Ya karna aku tidak ingin hyung kelelahan dan baby kecil kita tidak sehat". Balas Siwon ngaur.

"Hahaha… kau ngaur. Baiklah! Aku akn mengurangi aktifitas ku dalam bekerja. Bagaimana pun aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaanku bukan".

"Ok. Tapi hyung harus berhenti bekerja jika rasanya hyung sudah merasa lelah. Jangan terlalu hyung paksakan".

"Baiklah tuan pengatur. Jika aku tidak mematuhimu nanti aku bisa kualat". Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Hyung… Ayo kita rayakan kehamilan hyung". Siwon menyeringai mengerikan menatap Yeaung.

Yesung yang melihat seringaian Siwon segera berlari ke kamarnya, ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Siwon saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini usia kandungan Yesung sudah menginjak angka ke tujuh. Tak ada kesulitan yang berarti bagi Yesung. Namun tidak bagi Siwon, yang harus berusaha mengikuti mau sang istri yang sedang mengandung.

Yesung meminta yang tidak-tidak kepada Siwon. Mulai mencarikannya bunga yang begitu sangat susah untuk di carinya hingga ia harus pulang larut malam. Menyuruh Siwon membuatkan makanan, dan banyak hal-hal di luar logika lainnya.

Seperti saat ini, Yesung meminta Siwon untuk menarikan sebuah tarian yang sangat melegenda saat itu.

"Ayolah wonnie… apa kau mau babymu nanti nagmbek karena daddynya tidak mau menari 'Octapus Dance' untuk anaknya sendiri". Yesung merengek-rengek kepada Siwon yang memohon agar Yesung tidak menyuruhnya menarikan tarian yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"Huhhh. Baiklah hyung". Akhirnya Siwon menyerah. Ia berdiri di depan Yesung dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya menirukan gerakan seekor gurita.

"Hahahahah… Wonnie, kau kurangg semangat! Ayo lebih semangat lagi!". Ucap Yesung menyemangati Siwon.

Siwon mendengus. Namun ia tetap melakukan itu. 'sabar Siwon. Ini demi baby dan Sungie hyung'. Semangat Siwon dalam hati.

"Hahaha bagus wonnie.. I like it".

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhhhh… aku bosan sendirian di rumah". Yesung menggerutu pelan karena saat ini ia tengah sendirian berada di rumahnya.

Karena usia kandungan Yesung yang tengah menginjak bulan ke Sembilan. Siwon melarang Yesung untuk bekerja, karena ia takut istri tersayangnya itu akan kelelahan dan mengakibatkan Yesung dan babynya dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

Dan begini lah Yesung, sendirian di rumahnya. Hari ini Siwon tidak bisa menemaninya di rumah di karenakan Siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan dia tidak boleh jika tidak datang dalam rapat kali ini.

"Hahh aku benar-benar bosan!". Dengus Yesung. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Wonnie hunny… I'm come".

.

.

.

Yesung sedang berada di gedung perusahaan tempat Siwon bekerja. Dengan susah payah ia membawa perut besarnya memasuki gedung itu.

Yesung terlihat bingung. Dikarenakan ia tidak tau dimana ruangan Siwon bekerja. Masi dengan membopong perut besarnya, Yesung menelusuri setiap ujung gedung tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya saat ini.

Saat Yesung tengah mengelilingi gedung tersebut, tiba-tiba Yesung di kagetkan dengan tepukan lembut seseorang di bahunya.

Yesung menoleh. Dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenali "Kyuhyun". Lirih Yesung pelan. Terlihat rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Hai hyung… lama tidak bertemu". Jawab namja yang bernama-Kyuhyun-itu.

"Bogoshipo". Yesung langsung menghambur di pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan memeluknya erat.

"Haha ne hyung… Nado bogoshipo". Jawab kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia juga balas memeluk Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. "Kyuhyun mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku bekerja di sini hyung. Oh hyung, kau sedang mengandung?".

"Ne, aku sedang mengandung anak pertamaku". Jelas Yesung semangat.

"Ya… ternyata hyung sedang mengandung, ku kira aku masi punya kesempatan". Ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya… kau ini". Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Ok. Aku bercanda, oh ya.. hyung mencari Siwon hyung?".

"Ne! aku merindukannya". Yesung memutar kepalanya menyusuri semua orang yang berlalu lalang. Berharap ia akan menemukan sosok Choi Siwon di sana.

"Sungie hyung". Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil Yesung. Yesung yang sangat familiar dengan suara itupun segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan tampaklah seorang namja tegap yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Wonnie…". Yesung juga ikut berlari mengejar si namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang seolah terabaikan oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris dan segera berlalu.

"Ya! Hyung jangan lari-lari begitu! Nanti jika hyung terpeleset gimana?". Marah Siwon pada Yesung sambil mendekapnya.

"Hehe mian". Balas Yesung seadanya.

Lama mereka berpelukan. Mereka tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Wonnie… Jalan-jalan yuk". Yesung menatap siwon memohon. Sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka. sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, yesung mulai membuat Siwon goyah.

"Huhhh… Baiklah". Jawab Siwon pasrah.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Siwon tengah menikmati suasana pantai pada malam hari. Mereka sungguh lelah karena seharian sudah berjalan-jalan dan mengikuti semua mau Yesung yang lagi-lagi keinginannya yang begitu aneh. Jika Siwon mengeluh, maka Yesung akan berkata. 'Apa kau mau babymu ngambek dan marah padamu'. Dan dengan setengah hati Siwon menurutinya.

"Wonnie… gomawo". Ucap Yesung pelan yang tengah bersandar di bahu Siwon.

"Ne, hyung baby, cheonma". Balas Siwon sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yesung lembut.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Siwon memecah keheningan

"Hyung… Saranghae". Dengan cepat Siwon mengangkat wajah Yesung dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Seolah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon, Yesung pun menutup matanya.

Sedikit lagi wajah mereka bertemu- saat tiba-tiba-

"Auuu… Wonnie… perutku sakit". Yesung merintih kesakitan. Membuat Siwon agak kesal. Namun Siwon menjadi khawatir saat melihat darah yang mengalir di kaki Yesung.

"Hyung… babynya mau keluar". Ucap Siwon babo.

"Siwon.. panggil appa". Dengan terges-gesa Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor.

"Appa.. Yesung hyung mau melahirkan".

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa… Umma jahat". Nampak seorang anak kecil yang begitu lucu sambil mengguncang-guncang seorang namja yang lebih tua yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Appa'.

"Wookie baby. Ada apa?". Tanya ayah si anak sambil menggendong anaknya tersebut kepangkuannya.

"Umma jahat.. masa Wookie minta umma nari 'Octapus Dance' dia tidak mau". Adu si anak masi dengan menangis.

"Wokkie-ah, bukannya umma tidak mau, tapi menuru umma, lebih bagusan jika appa yang melakukannya". Ucap seorang namja lainnya yang baru datang dan memanggi dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Umma'.

"Benarkah?". Tanya anak itu berbinar-binar.

"Yap". Jawab sang umma dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Anak dan umma si anak tersebut melihat kearah sang appa yang sudah merasakan aura yang mencekam.

Dengan wajah memohon kedua orang tersebut menatap si appa dengan puppy eyes mereka. Dan si appa hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Di dalam hati ia berucap-

"Anak dan ummanya sama saja".

.

.

.

.

The End

A/N:

No komen, author terlalu capek untuk berbicara panjang lebar.

Yang pasti ff ini untuk

**Minah dan Nie** eonnie yang lagi ngidam dan meminta ff YeWon M-PREG, oennie, saeng ng' mau tangggung jawab jika gagal kayak gini.

Kalau begitu,

RnR ya^^

Gomawo^^


End file.
